MI AMOR Y MI OSCURIDAD
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: Sasu&Naru Drabble! Yo te he matado... Esperas perdonarme tambien por eso? Bienvenido a casa...Sasuke.. 680 palabras. Viajando entre la muerte y el amor... ENJOY


**Yo minna-san. Este es mi primer drabble de solo 560 palabras. La pareja es Sasu&Naru demo solo es romances. No hay lemon solo Shonen-ai n.n. Recuerden los review y los follows, los favorites y reread ^^. **

**Advertencias: las mismas, faltas de ortografia, dolor de estomago, y aburrimiento.**

**Y para quien le gusten mis historias... DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

MI AMOR Y MI OSCURIDAD

En la oscuridad no se puede ver nada, puedes topar contra lo que sea o caer al vacío sin control. De repente fue agarrado del brazo y alzado, sus pupilas volvieron a captar la luz y sus pulmones volvieron a percibir el tan imprescindible oxigeno. Se había quedado bloqueado y completamente ido. Sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban desde atrás, unas manos firmes pero llenas de magulladuras, una chaqueta naranja hecha jirones y una aroma que fuera donde fuera la podría reconocer.

-Dónde estamos?- puedo preguntar el azabache que era abrazado. No recibió respuesta en absoluto, solo pudo notar como su espalda se humedecía y el cuerpo de detrás empezaba a tener espasmos, supuso por el llanto.

Entonces noto algo más caliente que no eran lágrimas, el libido carmesí que hace tanto tiempo ansió ahora salía del cuerpo del otro y su katana empuñada por inercia había sido clavada justo en el corazón de quien le había devuelto a la realidad. La hoja de la espada, traspasaba por completo al chico rubio que tenia detrás, el cual lo había cubierto por esa explosión que lo dejo en nada durante unos meros minutos. Aquel que ahora lloraba y sangraba, dejaba escapar la vida y los sentimientos hacia una sola dirección, él ; el que lo acaba de matar.

Los espasmos cesaron y se oyó un débil susurro.

-Bienvenido a casa..., Sasuke.- después de eso se deshizo el agarre y el cuerpo inerte del que había sido su amigo cayo dejándolo sentado, solo en medio de aquella estúpida guerra. Al ver la sangre, las lagrimas, la voz, el aroma, unos deseos en él despertaron, levantándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban decidió unirse a los que habían sido sus enemigos, esos ninjas de la Hoja y terminar con todo esto.

-&&NSNS&&-

-No es justo que yo hable de oscuridad Naruto, yo fui sacado y tú fuiste tragado por ella, eres un egoísta lo sabes?-dejo el ramo de flores delante de la lapida que ponía el nombre de la persona que yacía ahí. Uzumaki Naruto- el número uno en sorprender a la gente- el chico de la profecía- el héroe de Konoha.

Sasuke se arrodillo y cerró los ojos, encendió una varilla de incienso y la clavo al suelo. –Y mi salvador.

-Eso sí que ha sonado egocéntrico bastardo engreído!-la persona en cuestión aparece sentada encima de su propia lápida con pose totalmente casual.

-Lo se usurantonkachi, lo sé- dijo mientras levantaba del suelo y se ponía al mismo nivel que la otra persona.

-Sabes Sasuke?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie delante del pelinegro y delineaba su rostro con el pulgar.

-No me lo digas..- sonrió de lado Sasuke mientras dejaba al rubio con las palabras en la boca- Me amas cierto?

El otro solo se lanzó a abrazarlo fuerte, paso las manos por el pelo ónix y lo besó. El otro pasó una mano por la cintura del contrario y afirmo la unión.

-Mas allá de los límites del mundo!-exclamo con una brillante sonrisa y se desvaneció. –Nos vemos Rokudaime-sama!-se burló la vocecita del rubio envolvente.

-Siempre mi Usurantonkachi.- dicho eso salió del cementerio dejando atrás algo que mañana volverá a incordiarle, algo que desde entonces formo luz dentro de la más negra de las oscuridades, algo con nombre de ingrediente de ramen.

FIN!

* * *

***-* es un poco lo que creo que pasaria si al final Sasuke matara a Naru-chan pero en mi perversa imaginacion!.**

**A quien le haya gustado y haya leido: Comentad! me hace muy feliz saber que la gente lee mis fics. Aun que sea con una carita o con una pedrada! Vamos! **

**Os amo mis fans!**

**Kagura-chan! :D**


End file.
